


Mrs. Grace to Be

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Mrs. Grace to Be<br/>Genre: Romance/Friendship/Family<br/>Rating: K+<br/>Fandom:  PJO<br/>Parings: Jeyna<br/>For: I am Thalia daughter of Zeus<br/>From: I am Athena daughter of Zeus  <br/>Prompt: Jeyna presents going on to PROPOSAL</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mrs. Grace to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Mrs. Grace to Be  
> Genre: Romance/Friendship/Family  
> Rating: K+  
> Fandom: PJO  
> Parings: Jeyna  
> For: I am Thalia daughter of Zeus  
> From: I am Athena daughter of Zeus   
> Prompt: Jeyna presents going on to PROPOSAL

Outside a normal looking house, snow flakes fell softly and silently to the ground, in contrast to inside the house, where the Christmas spirit filled everyone inside the house. 

Laughter sounded the room as a child's voice shouted out "TIME FOR PRESENTS!"

"Lucas!" His mother looked at him with her piercing gray eyes and he took a tiny step behind his father, who was still chuckling. 

"I agree with him. I can smell presents in the air!" Jason wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, and bumped fists with the little boy still standing behind his father. 

"Boys." Annabeth murmured, but still held out a box for Lucas to take. 

After many presents, hugs, kisses, and ewwws (Mostly from Lucas), there was only one box left. And it was from Jason to his long time girlfriend, Reyna. 

"Open it Bloody Jelly!" He was excited to see her reaction. This was something he'd been planning for a long time, and he didn't want it to be messed up. 

So open it she did. Reyna teared off the wrapping paper, and came to sight with a box. Glancing at Jason, who still had that excited look on his face, she opened the box. 

There, in the box, was...another box.

Inside that one, was yet again, a smaller box.

She opened box after box, until she came to a small box and was about to open it-fully expecting to see another box-before Jason plucked it out of her hands. 

She whirled around to face him, wondering just what he had up his sleeve when she saw him. 

On one knees.

Holding the now open box towards her.

Which had a beautiful diamond ring nestled inside it.   
And he spoke to her, "Reyna, Bloody Jelly, I love you. You're it for me, and I hope I'm it for you too. Will you marry me?"

Still a bit frozen, she first nodded, and then tried to speak. When she knew for sure that her voice wouldn't fail on her, she tackled him and kissed him. 

"Yes! Yes I will marry you." She hugged him, gave him a peck on the cheeks, and looked at her hand, which now had a ring on it. 

She was so lucky that he loved her, and that she had such amazing friends, even though some of them were drunks, and some were seaweed brains...but she was getting married. To the man of her dreams. 

Mrs. Jason Grace, that was who she's gonna be.


End file.
